


Another day, another dime...

by phantomuser1967



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cross posted from wattpad, hdhgsgsgs, i love these two to bits tho, lots and lots of fluff, there is such a lack of this ship on here so im just gonna—, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomuser1967/pseuds/phantomuser1967
Summary: He felt strong arms wrap around his frame, and for the first time in what felt like forever he felt a dull sense of what he could only describe as security, despite his current situation, despite being in the midst of a fucking war he couldn't help the strange feeling.It was almost nice, in a fucked up way.
Relationships: Sniper/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Another day, another dime...

**Author's Note:**

> ive been obsessed with this rarepair for the longest so it was only right that i made some garbage fluff for the two other people who ship this

Another day, another dime. At least, that's what Mundy always said.

Sunlight gleamed against the sharpshooter's sweat-slicked skin through the open window of the Sniper's nest, as said man peeked through the scope of his gun, mumbling nonsense as he aimed for the opposing team's Medic. Dust visibly floated through the filtered afternoon light that shined in the shack. 

Spare crates and forgotten supplies were all that filled the small room, aside from a few piss jars and Mundy himself. The floorboards creaked and groaned in protest under his weight as he continuously shifted his position, and he was almost afraid that they'd give way.

He steadied his aim, fingering the trigger, watching the doctor's movement's as he trailed after his Heavy, as per usual. Mundy would've rolled his eyes if he wasn't trying to focus. 

A loud crack rang through the sky as he fired, nearly blowing the Medic's head clean off. The gunman chuckled as he watched the BLU Heavy turn, only to see his Medic fall dead to the ground, a bloody corpse, then start firing his mini gun at the RED Scout who happened to be nearby, probably thinking he killed the doctor. Poor sap.

Mundy sat back on the stack of crates he'd been resting on and sighed. Setting his gun aside he removed his hat and wiped the accumulating sweat on his brow. Days like this make him think he's back home where the heat'd make you sweat rivers. Nothing he wasn't used to, though. Yet, did make him a little homesick.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, the sharpshooter opted to watching the scene below him. Rockets flew left and right, crashing into nearby buildings, gunshots sounded, the RED Heavy gunned down the opposing Pyro, and bombs boomed every now and then. Background noise to the Sniper. It's times like these that he actually enjoys being here, in the midst of chaos. The screams of agony was like a fresh cup of coffee in the morning. Smiling to himself, he picked up his gun, and just when he was deciding who to headshot next he heard a noise below him. 

Wary, he peeked out the window, spotting the BLU Demoman below him. He watched, eyes gradually growing wide in horror as the Scott launched sticky bombs ( _thump thump thump _, they went) at the base of the nest, the load-bearing support beams that held the entire thing up because _why the fuck not _, and he wanted to scream at the bastard when he looked up, stared into his eyes and grinned, giving a confident mock-solute.____

____ _ _

____Spouting profanities, he grabbed his rifle, his Kukri, his will to live, and gunned it for the stairs._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____He would've jumped out the window, but quite frankly, he was scared of heights._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____But, in the end, he knew he wouldn't make it. Just seconds after his feet began to fly down the steps, the wood seemingly shrieking under his forced weight, explosions rang out and he damn near fell, heart beat pumping in ears._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The shack shook and wood splintered everywhere, rafters began to fall from the ceiling, and the heat. His vision swam._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____A stray rafter fell with the rest and clipped him on the shoulder, a particularly thick one mind you, and suddenly he was bruised and bleeding, the blood darkening his already red uniform shirt. He gasped, eyes squinting in pain, but he didn't have the time to stop and assess the damage, because there'd be a whole lot more if he didn't hightail his way out of there._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Then, lot of things happened at once. Smoldering, ink black smoke filled the stairway, leaving him a coughing, gagging mess, nearly helpless as tears welled up in his unfocused, glassy eyes._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Fire slowly began to rear its ugly head as it crawled around the corner and gradually behind him. A few quickened breathes later and he was panicking, and eventually, after one last heaving step from his aching legs, he gave up, fallings to his knees as if to say _"You win, Universe!" _. Besides, with a job such as his, death wasn't anything new.___ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______It wasn't anything _pleasant _either, but the point still stands, he thinks.___ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And just when he thought it was all over, that he would die a fiery and painful death, that he'd be picked up by respawn and possibly mentally scarred for some time (the scars might have not stayed with you, but the feeling, the _experience _did) just when he thought he was okay with dying, he heard booming footsteps and the familiar groaning of wood and suddenly someone was shaking him and yelling. He didn't respond, he couldn't. Not long after he was being picked up, hauled over someone's shoulders.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He felt strong arms wrap around his frame, and for the first time in what felt like forever he felt a dull sense of what he could only describe as security, despite his current situation, despite being in the midst of a fucking war he couldn't help the strange feeling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was almost nice, in a fucked up way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And then down they went, he and his mysterious saviour, bobbing up and down the steps, the jostling only further irritating his injury but it was better than burning alive, he supposed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He only then realized that they were finally out of the nest when his gasping breathes weren't full of smoke, when he couldn't hear the roaring of the fire as well as used to only a moment ago, though the blood pounding in his ears did a good job of making sure he couldn't hear much of anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And then the person holding him shifted him, now holding him bridal-style and he only recognized his iron like grip of their uniform when he let go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He opened his eyes, and after the blurriness had subsided, he got a good look of his surroundings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ah, so it was Soldier who had saved him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Blinking, he confirmed that yes, this was most definitely the RED Soldier who'd rescued him (like a prince would save a princess, a thought he dismissed almost immediately because of the sheer ridiculousness)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________There was no mistaking that dome of a helmet he always seemed to be wearing (a sneaking suspicion that the man probably slept in the damn thing crept at the back of his mind; he ignored it) or the way his chin jutted out and complimented his strong jaw line._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The sharpshooter's eyes slowly travelled up the American's face, drinking in his features, as if it was his first time actually seeing him. The stopped short just at the rim of his helmet, where shadowed darkness hid his eyes. He imagined they were blue, for no particular reason other than he wanted to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Then the Soldier's mouth was moving, but words didn't come out, or at least the Sniper's ears didn't register them, the latter most likely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But the feeling of being in someone's arms like this, how firmly the Soldier held him flush against his broad chest, close enough that he could feel the low rumble of his voice against his cheek, feel the racing of his heart beat, it gave him a sick feeling, like his intestines tying into funny little knots and he felt jittery but he couldn't bear to move because his shoulder hurt _so damn bad- _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"-gave me quite a scare, private."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And the world seemed to flood around him again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He wanted to ask what was happening, where the BLU Demoman went, why help him, or even thank the Soldier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"C-crikey, god d-damn it.", was all he could manage, his voice hoarse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You alright, son?", he heard the gravely voice of the man above him, watching as his head inclined toward him, his oversized helmet swinging slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ignoring being called 'son' (he was probably older anyway) Sniper responded with a nod._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Despite this, a prominent frown pulled at the corners of the others lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Good", he gruffed, "but you should probably get that shoulder looked at."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Said shoulder was currently pressed against the man's abdomen, slowly soaking his red uniform into an even darker maroon. He wanted to apologize but he couldn't find his voice, so instead he directed his gaze toward the crumbling, burning shack before them, wondering how much pain he would've been in if Soldier hadn't come, wondering why he came in the first place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And yet, something told him he didn't want the answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________So there they were, neither spoke nor moved for what felt like an eternity, just watching as the fire roared and slowly consumed the building. The battle continued around them, but only as a background noise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________'This is calm' _, Mundy thought in a sick, bitter way, _'this is peaceful. This is safe.' ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Another day, another dime. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________After the whole incident, the fire was eventually put out, and all that was left of the nest were its smoldering remains. A ceasefire (Mundy knew there was no intended joke there but he couldn't help himself from thinking it) was called the next day to clean up the mess. How long it would last was undetermined._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________After a quick visit to the Medic and a few tight stitches (he would've done them himself but apparently he wasn't "medically qualified") and some bandages he was sent on his merry way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Miss Pauling visited him briefly to discuss what happended exactly (he only left out the parts where he feared for his life) and then she was gone as soon as she came, off busy somewhere else, he supposed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He couldn't stop thinking about the Soldier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The thing was, he didn't even know him. (well he did know him but you what he meant, he thought to nobody in particular) They rarely talked, except for on the battlefield, and even then conversation was limited._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________( _what the hell were they supposed to talk about? the weather? _)___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________But what little Sniper did know about him was squandered that day. He was so used to the loud, annoying, gets-in-your-face-when-you-step-out-of-line-but-can't-count-to-five Soldier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The Soldier that would punch you in the gut if you got on his nerves, not hold you in his arms. The Soldier that would yell if you did less than his obnoxiously high standards on the battlefield, not whisper in that voice that seemed to hold something he couldn't even describe. Was it concern? Worry??_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Even now, three days later, as he lied sprawled in his smaller-than-average bed in his Winnebago, tangled in the thin sheets, as his alarm clock read sometime between 3am and 5am, his thoughts ambled around how firmly the American had held him (he hadn't been handled like that in years), the low rumble of his voice against his skin, how his frown held an emotion he couldn't put to words and yet they were on the tip of his tongue and god how safe he felt-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He needed a coffee._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________But, a quick visit to his smaller-than-average kitchen was all it took to discover his broken coffeemaker, and with a silent groan he tossed the useless appliance out the window out of pure frustration, and just to be done with the damn thing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He sighed, realizing his only option now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________It was early (he checked and yep, it was nearly 5am), so he supposed nobody (other than himself, of course) would be up at this ungodly hour, and he would be quick. Head in the base, get a cup or two, then head out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________A solid plan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________As he expected, the base was dark, the only visible light that shone was the moon's, and even that was begining to fade away, soon to be replaced by the dawning sunrise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Quietly, he padded across the floor, wearing nothing but a white tank top, a pair of slacks, and his slippers (pink bunny slippers, a joke present from the Scout, but they were actually pretty comfortable) towards the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Upon entry, he flipped the light switch. After flickering for a second or two, the room flooded with light._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________So far so good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He dug around for a while and eventually found a kettle. Rusted slightly, but good enough, he mused. Filling it with water, he turned the dial on the fire-top stove, watching as the flame burst to life, and set the kettle to rest on the burner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Then, after a few minutes of letting it boil, he went to work, searching for the coffee ground (no cream though, some said plain black coffee was distasteful, but all that sugar did not agree with him) but found himself frustrated when he came up empty handed, frowning as he foraged through every cupboard, and still nothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He groaned, raking his fingers through his hair. Just his fucking lu-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________A voice startled him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"'S That you, cupcake?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He nearly jumped (so surprised he didn't even register being called 'cupcake') , whipping around to find none other than Soldier himself, wearing nothing but a pair of cameo shorts and his trademark helmet (because of course he was)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Mundy resisted the urge to stare at his bare chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't know what, so he just stood there, gaping like a fish out of water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Need some help?", Soldier offered, either ignoring the Sniper's off-putting behavior or oblivious of it, the latter, Mundy hoped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He nodded. "Y-yea, can't find the b-bloody grounds, mate." He silently cursed at how he stuttered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Oh yeah", the American said, his tone that of remembrance. He stepped into the kitchen and over towards a one of the cupboards Mundy knew he checked at least twice, but before he could say so Soldier had already opened it, and to the sharpshooter's surprise, he pushed aside any food items in the way, pressed his open palm to the back of the cupboard, and slid it to the side, revealing the coffee grounds and creams._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Soldier answered his question before he even asked it. "We decided to hide the coffee from the Scout, after a few _incidents that will go unnamed _", he snarled briefly, "so Engie installed a compartment to keep it in. Besides, the damn kid still has his sugary soda crap anyway.", he mused.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Yet, instead of handing him the grounds, Soldier got to work making the coffee himself, and after a few moments he'd made Sniper and himself a cup._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Thanks", Sniper said, receiving his own mug from the Soldier. The other only nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________They sat there in silence, sipping at their bitter coffee, the seemingly tense atmosphere suffocating the Australian._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He decided to say something._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Ya didn't need to do that, ya know..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Soldier grinned. "It was no problem, cupcake!" (that time he did hear the nickname, he tried not to react) "I don't mind making a strong cup of coffee for my fellow American!", he beamed, unmindful of the other's nationality, evidently. He ignored it, though._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Wh- oh n-nah, I meant-ya know...back there, on the field 'n all. Ya didn't have to save me, ya know...", Mundy trailed off, slightly embarrassed. He scratched the back of his neck, feeling heat flush to his cheeks. He hoped the other didn't see._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Slowly, the American's grin disappeared, replaced with a frown. Silence washed over them once again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The first rays of dawn began to peak above the horizon, illuminating the sky a vibrant orange-red-ish color. Sniper wished he hadn't said anything at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"Of course I did.", Soldier said suddenly. Mundy, surprised, could do nothing but stare._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"I did because I had to. I _wanted _to! As a member of this team, I shall do my part! If that means taking a few bullets or running into a burning building then that is exactly what I shall do!" He was standing at attention now, arms firmly at his sides and chest puffed out. The longer he talked the louder and more patriotic it got, and Mundy wouldn't be surprised if an American flag backdrop suddenly appeared behind him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"You are also a member of this team, therefore it is my sole duty to protect you! Because I care about you!", he faltered slightly, "Your well being. As a member. Of my team. That you are a part of. Of which I care about. Maggot."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Sniper blinked. Then the realization slowly dawned on him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Soldier cared about him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________Soldier cared about him. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Sniper stood there, awestruck. More heat flushed his cheeks, and tinged the tips of his ears. He could faintly make out Soldier's own pink dusted cheeks, just below the rim of his helmet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"C-crikey mate, I didn't- I don't--"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Hey! Could you two knuckleheads keep it down in there? Some o' us are tryna, oh I dunno, sleep?!", came an irritated, muffled yell from the Scout, his voice hoarse from his rude awakening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________A few beats later, Soldier looked at him and grinned, such a genuine grin that it made Sniper feel something (adoration) and he couldn't help but smile back, though his was more timid, the morning light now streaming brighter through the windows, bathing them both in its warm glow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Thanks, mate."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He didn't know what he was thanking him for, exactly. For saving him? For caring about him? The fucking coffee?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Whatever it was, Soldier seemed to appreciate it anyway. His grin widened and Mundy could see the happy crinkles of his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"No problem, sweetheart."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"And Sniper?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Yea?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________A cheeky grin. "Nice slippers."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Fuck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Things were different between them, Mundy had noticed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________At lunch, they sat together. Those few seconds before battle, they would sometimes catch each other's eyes (he wasn't sure how Soldier did, helmet and all) and just nod, smile even. They had even started drinking together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Little things, but things nonetheless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________And Sniper was happy with that. Never did he think with a job like this he would become so close with someone, and Soldier of all the people..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________(it wasn't as if he wasn't close with the rest of the team. he actually rather liked the Engineer)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________But on nights like these, when they both sat in his camper (after showing unannounced one day Soldier started visiting him more often, calling it his "routinely check ups") and talked about seemingly everything, Sniper wondered if those things were really so little..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"-And so I'm creepin' up on the little bastard, right? Damn croc was spookin' the lamb, injured one of 'em, Mabel, I think. Gave 'er a bum leg. So as I was right behind 'im, me dad's rifle in hand, ready to blow its tiny brains out, it whips around, snarlin' and snapin' at me! Then, the little devil was dead, my last bullet lodged in its throat. Nearly lost a toe that day.", Mundy chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The sharpshooter was lounged out on his (rather small) couch, a beer in hand. A lazy grin was plastered across his face and frankly he was feeling quite comfortable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The opposite could be said for the Soldier, Mundy noticed as he spared a glance in the others direction beside him, met with the sight of the American sitting as rigid as a board, hands firmly in his lap and a deep frown on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The Sniper straightened his form and turned so he was facing the other, a concerned frown now gracing his features._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Oi, Solly?" (the nickname had just slipped out one day, yet surprisingly Soldier seemed to like it) "you alright, mate? Yer lookin' kinda stiff." He placed a hand on the American's shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The American jumped, as if startled, then whipped his head towards the assassin, his helmet following the motion, mouth slightly agape._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Huh?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Mundy gave him an exasperated look. "What were ya, day dreamin'?", he snorted. Soldier didn't show any signs of amusement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Instead, he looked off elsewhere, mouth once again pulled into a frown, though this one seemed more thoughtful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________It was silent, which was usually a bad sign with the Soldier around. He was never silent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Just when Mundy was going to speak up, Soldier spoke first._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Sniper (he almost never called the Australian by his class), have you felt something deep in your gut when you're around someone? At first you think nothing of it, right? But whenever you're around that person the feeling returns, and it keeps growing and you feel sick but at the same time you don't. You can't help it,", slowly Soldier grabbed the other's hand, holding it with such care and tenderness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________" _I _can't help it."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Seconds passed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Sniper was still processing what Soldier had said, gears beginning to turn in his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Then it clicked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Holy shit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________Holy shit. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Overwhelmed, was the only thing Sniper could've described himself as at that very moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________He wanted to say something, he needed to say something but he just couldn't think past Soldier's warm, calloused hand caressing his own and holy shit was Soldier blushing-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Not only that, but finally snapping back into reality, Mundy noticed that the American was steadily leaning towards him, then realized he was doing the same._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________What was going on?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________What was happening?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Why were they kissing?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________And suddenly Soldier's mouth pressed up against his, moving adjacent to his and he couldn't help but move back, eyes closed, relishing the other's chapped lips against his own, reveling in how Soldier's arms wrapped around his wiry frame, enveloping him in warm, safe, bliss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________His own hands scrambled to the back of the other's neck, twisting his head at angle as to further deepen the kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Soldier's board chest was pressed flush against his own and he could feel his heart beat pounding against his own, and felt better in knowing Soldier was just as afraid as he was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________( _afraid of what? _)___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________And as fast as it had begun, the kiss was broken, the only remainder being the bridge of saliva that connected them by their bottom lips, but as they pulled away even that was broken._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Sniper breathed heavily, arms still wrapped around Soldier's neck, his face red from the neck up, feeling happy and relieved, yet terrified._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Soldier only stared at him, his face blotchy and red with an even brighter blush. His mouth was agape and he was panting, saliva dribbling down the corner of his mouth. Mundy gulped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Amid the spanning silence, as the two collected themselves, dread slowly pooled into the Australian's gut as he realized what they were getting themselves into._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"We could get into serious trouble for this.", he said, fear sobering his buzzing thoughts. "Fired, even."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Things seemed to be happening so fast for the sharpshooter. A few weeks ago he couldn't stop thinking about the American, now here he was, straddling him like it was his job._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________(not that he minded)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Soldier slowly sat up, and yet in spite of the others' words he cracked a playful grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"What's the matter, sweetheart? Scared?", he asked, his voice breathy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Mundy frowned. "'M serious."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"A little white lie won't hurt anybody."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"It ain't gonna be that easy, 'specially not with Spy around.", Sniper grumbled. Soldier leaned in, initiating another kiss, for reassurance, Mundy supposed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"You worry too much.", he chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Sniper grinned in response. "It's what I do best."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Foreheads bumped together as their fingers intertwined. Comforting silence washed over them like serene waves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________The sun gradually began its descent below the horizon, soon to be replaced by its counterpart, allowing shadows to elongate themselves until they disappeared completely, all melding together into one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Unknowingly, the two sat, sharing the same buzzing thoughts, same questions, same worries. But one thought resounded louder than the rest, a question neither could even begin to ask._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________What now? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> sniper and soldier,,,, k*ssing,, hh,,


End file.
